


Robot Jimin: Electronic Tonic

by YouAreJesting



Series: Sparks of the Heart [3]
Category: bangtan sonyeondan, bts
Genre: F/M, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, robot bts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreJesting/pseuds/YouAreJesting
Relationships: Park Jimin (BTS) & Reader, Park Jimin (BTS) & You, Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader, Park Jimin (BTS)/You
Series: Sparks of the Heart [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723273
Kudos: 36





	Robot Jimin: Electronic Tonic

Jimin was a robot. But not a very good one. At least that’s what he was told by the customers. He was a waiter at a bar. He would carry drinks across the floor and smile politely when he was called derogatory terms and they tried to touch him. 

“Hey pretty boy, how much for a little extra service?” One guy shouted  
“Good evening sir, I have many skills and programs used within this job. My job requirements include delivering drinks, chatting with customers, upselling, cleaning spills, and maintaining peace inside the bar” Jimin smiled wiping their table and talking empty cups before leaving. 

“Robots like you are useless” he scoffed his friends chortling behind him. 

“Hey, Chimmy baby” He looked over all his programs seemed to slow down his taut belts and wires loosening some of the tension. His facial recognition matched you as his boss and owner who was in the friend’s category. Your emotions were happy if your smile was anything to go by and he couldn’t help smiling back. 

He didn’t like when others called him pet names, it made his programs go haywire in confusion, were they being nice or were they being manipulative. But when you called him terms of endearment it made his circuits tingle in a way he liked. He would love to feel that every day if he could. 

“Order for table twenty one, we got a vodka sunrise, a fruit tingle and a margarita. It seems like a girls night if they try to keep you, call for me” You smiled as he loaded up his tray.   
“Of course, Miss y/n”   
“Chim, I told you not to call me that?”  
“Would you prefer boss?”

“Just y/n (or nickname)” your laugh made him feel like he was good like he wasn’t completely useless. He left to deliver the drinks and you watched him go. His moves more elegant than a human’s, it was so smooth and graceful, each carefully calculated and controlled. He was a strange robot, he was about 5’10 as to not appear intimidating to customers, he had a lean muscular form. 

He was a walking juxtaposition between a soft angelic boy and a demon boy. He had a beautiful androgynous face, his eyes were sultry and lips so plump, his jawline was sharp and some angles had you breathless. 

You knew he had trouble with customers. He was very charming as you had programmed him to be. He was also sassy, shy and yet confident, helpful and enticing, you had rules and your regulars understood not to mess with your employee. But newcomers often found out the hard way that he was not here for their pleasure. 

Your bracelet buzzed and you went to collect him from the she-wolves, arriving you saw something that stopped your heart. The female threw a drink in Jimin’s face, he glitched and shorted out. Grasping him you turned, calling the police. “I have your name and credit card details, you are going to pay for the damage you inflicted on my employee.”

“It’s just a robot, how much is he worth? three thousand, I will give you a hundred bucks that will cover any shitty wires I fried” she scoffed and you grabbed your books and opened it to show you his maintenance and insurance cover.   
“This robot was hand-built by me, his net worth is eight million, parts of him are waterproof, and you had to get the part of him that isn’t wet. If you have broken my eight million dollar employee you will be paying back every penny?”

“He touched me” she accused you could see she was grasping at straws, you pulled up his live recorded footage on your phone which would have saved before he was short-circuited and began playing it for her. You heard her propositioning him for sex multiple times and she went pale.   
“That’s classified as sexual assault you are lucky he isn’t human”

Jimin switched himself back on. He felt funny, he tried to send commands to move, and yet the system wasn’t responding, he wished he could open his eyes. When they did he was confused, the probability of him being able to move whilst his systems were down should have been damn near impossible. 

“Miss y/n, it seems my waterproofing has been compromised, I will need some assistance. The patrons in the bar started leaving understanding that their night was over, due to this incident. Some of the regulars lead the newcomers out explaining that the woman had damaged staff and the bar would be shut down until it was resolved. 

“What you can’t do that we just got here?” The young men from earlier heckled, you turned to them eyes blaze ready to murder anyone who opposed you, they blanched “we are paying customers”  
“Look just get the fuck out of the bar” Jimin growled you turned shocked, he had just swore. Of course he knew the words but he was too shy and nice to ever use them. 

Jimin felt unrestricted like he could do anything and the problem was he didn’t know what to do without his programs. He didn’t like seeing you upset angry or worried and though his facial readers were offline he somehow could tell how you felt. He didn’t have his programs to tell him how to resolve the situation but he wanted to hold you. 

The police arrived everyone cleared out and the woman gave her statement you gave the video footage. Once they had left, you sat Jimin on the bar and unbuttoned his shirt, he seemed to breathe a little differently. He didn’t need to breathe but you added it as a feature to make him appear more human and life-like. 

He was feeling all sorts of weird today, as you touched his body trying to open his chest panel. He didn’t understand but he wanted you to keep touching him, and he wanted to touch you as well. Whatever this was he knew his systems were deficient in it and at this moment it seemed detrimental for his maintenance to feel your hands on his silicon skin. He had touch sensors and they must have been damaged because every touch felt like he was growing a hundred degrees. Perhaps his cooling system had broken. 

There was a reason he was eight million dollars you had been upgrading him since you got out of school. Spending days and money and energy making a best friend, a companion, an employee, someone you could always lean on when you needed it. 

You tried to fix the damage, leading him upstairs to plug him into your computer to perform some checks and maintenance to see which systems were working and which needed to be replaced. 

Plugging him in as he laid on the workbench you hit the power down button, Jimin’s eyes closed and you heard everything power down and back up. The errors were fixed with your maintenance programs and you had a few parts to tinker with before he was back to normal. 

His eyes opened and he felt like he was working again but he felt different like he was limited, the access he had was gone and his weird thoughts and feelings were no more. He was just Jimin your robot, he frowned. 

“Is something wrong?”  
“I am expressing the emotion sadness and it is unclear why. The source is undetected, why do I feel sad miss y/n? It’s hidden deep within me and makes me want to stay dominant and run binary alone, so many zero’s”  
“Chimmy look at me, it’s okay to feel sad it’s human to feel things”  
“But I am a robot?”

“Yes but I gave you emotions just like a human would feel in response to external stimuli, it was a bad night and you got hurt so you feel bad that is understandable”  
“I am sad because I am not human” Jimin’s palm rested against your heart sensing the tiny flicks of life behind your rib cage. The structure of your bodies was almost identical, but he didn’t have this. He didn’t have a heart. “Why didn’t you make me a heart?”

“I did Jimin, you have the biggest heart. There is a reason why you are so expensive, right here, it doesn’t beat but it works the same. Thirty trillion transistors in a quadruple-chip processor they switch on and off rapidly sending signals around your body. And here is your brain I hand-coded programs that can run self-sufficient and you have a learning system so anything you don’t know you can learn and store yourself”

“Here is your stomach, we give you oil in here every morning remember, you love that, and beside that is your battery you sleep every night beside my chim”  
“I want to feel love?” He whispered this small confession shocked you, “can you let me feel it program me to feel love, I watch people at the bar and they kiss and touch and I don’t feel it”

“Jimin, it’s not something I can program, love is the hardest emotion of them all and it’s shown through expression,” you said softly taking his hand his transistor switching faster behind his silicon chest piece. 

“My facial recognition and emotional receptors have never seen you in love, can you not feel it either? Why do those people from the dramas you watch get to fall in love? It’s all a lie.”

You had never seen Jimin act like this, it was as if he was a pubescent teen, throwing tantrums. Because life wasn’t fair. He grabbed your face in his cool smooth hands and pulled you forward crashing his lips to yours. You felt intoxicated. He tasted like the cinnamon alginate that he used to brush his ceramic teeth with every morning. Feeling like you were a villain stealing this poor boy’s virtue. 

His hardware let out a long continuous beep, “I feel funny, I like it” he buzzed against you. He licked his lips touching them remembering the feeling of yours pressed there, it wasn’t the same. He wanted to kiss you again. 

His hands ran down your neck to your waist scooping you up into his arms. Leaning in kissing you again. “Ji-” you tried to push him away but he was caught up kissing your lips and touching your warm skin. “Jimin stop we can’t?”  
“Why?” He paused looking up at you confused “does it not feel nice to you?”  
“It feels amazing chim it’s just” you could barely get words out around moans as he kissed your neck.   
“These are the moans you told me about correct, you are feeling good right?”

_You remembered the night you had taken the time to relieve your work stress, you thought Jimin had been charging. You later found out he charged rather quickly and would just lay there till morning._

_You were busy bringing yourself to a beautiful ecstasy when you moaned particularly loudly. Jimin woke alerted by your sound of assumed distress, you awkwardly explained to him the situation._

_“I wasn’t in pain, its something people do?”  
“Why?”  
“Because it makes them feel good and when your stressed it helps” you tried to explain cheeks red and unable to look at him.   
“How?”  
“It’s hard to explain but it just releases tension and hormones that make you happy” saying it out loud it didn’t seem like you should be embarrassed about it._

_“Can I see?”  
“Uh no people don’t usually show other people unless they are lovers it’s usually something private” he nodded dropping the subject but a million questions raised in his head. He spent the evening researching online all his questions diving deeper and deeper into this strange phenomenon and the two of you never spoke of it again. _

“It feels so good Jimin but we shouldn’t?”  
“But I love you, we could be lovers” he smiled “online it says that some robots are sexual companions I could be that with you? I could be useful”  
“Jimin I am not your master I am your friend, I will never force you to do anything you don’t want to do”

“But I want you and I want you to want me too”  
“You don’t know that Chim, I programmed you to be helpful and loving and you think this is what you want but it’s just the programs”  
“You said it yourself, I have a learning algorithm. This isn’t the programs not anymore” He blinked up at you placing his hand over your heart. “Tell me you don’t want this, I have a built-in lie detector, tell me you don’t want me”

“I can’t” when he determined you were speaking the truth he leaned forward placing a delicate kiss to your lips and asking for your permission. Unable to hold back any more you said yes and he grabbed his shirt and then yours laying waste to your clothes. 


End file.
